A Different Choice
by Dark Prince of Chalant
Summary: What if in the Senate building, Anakin killed Palpatine instead of Windu. How events play out, and how would Anakin's life be?


Anakin ran up the stairs of the senate building. He told the council that Palpatine was the sith lord they had been looking for. As he ran in, he saw master's Fisto, Kolar, and Tiin on the ground, he went to check and saw that Kit Fisto was alive, but was in critical condition, but as he looked up, he saw Mace Windu hovering above Palpatine.

"Help me Anakin, the jedi are trying to take over." said Palpatine

"Don't listen to him Anakin…"

Before Mace could finish, the door opened again and in came Obi-wan and Yoda.

"Calm down, you must, Young Skywalker. Falling into the Dark side you are." said Yoda

"Anakin, are you ok?" said Obi-wan

Before he could respond, he runs forward, carrying Palpatine out of the window, and kills him.

"Sorry Masters, if I failed you." said Anakin

"Failed us, you have not, rather completed your destiny." said Yoda

"Master Yoda, we have to get Master Fisto to a hospital."

Suddenly, a speeder comes and three familiar clones are there, both were presumed dead, Fives and Echo and one in the back, Hardcase.

"Need a ride." said Fives

They got in, and they started to head to the Jedi Te

"Fives, I thought Commander Fox killed you." said Anakin

"Fox was one of Palpatine's elite. He put me in a coma before I could tell the council that the clones were pre-programed for Order 66."

"What is Order 66?" said Mace

"Order 66 is one of the contingency orders that the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic were trained to obey without hesitation." said Echo

"So that is what Tup fell under…" said Obi-wan

"Yes." said a voice behind them, and saw Rex in BARC speeder behind them."

"How did you know?" said Mace

"Fives said some clues before he went into a coma and I put it together last night."

"Masters, we're here. When shall the council meet?" asked Anakin

"Tomorrow, after all the members come back."

Time-skip (Next Day[Council Chambers])

"Masters, before we begin, I would like to tell the council something." said Anakin

"Tell us, you may." said Yoda

"I have broken the Jedi Code, forgive me Masters…"

Many gasps from Luminara Unduli and Ki-adi Mundi.

"How exactly have you broken the Jedi Code?" asked Mace Windu

"I have been married for three years."

"Let me guess, Senator Amidala." said Obi-Wan

"Yes."

"Please wait outside until we decide what to do."

Time-skip(after they decide)

So Master Skywalker, we have decided. It is best that your former master tells you." said Mace

"Anakin, you have been given a spot on the council and your children will be raised by you and your wife." said Obi-Wan

"Wait, what!" yelled Anakin

"But command of the 501st is given to Knight Ahsoka Tano and you are to choose an elite squad of six, come in."

"Hey Skyguy."

"Hey Snips."

"Master Skywalker, please sit down" said Mundi

"Yes, Master."

"Knight Tano, by the power of the Jedi council, you are now a Master and have been given a spot on the council."

"Concludes the meeting this does" said Yoda

Outside

"Skyguy, hey."

"Hey, where have been Snips?"

"Master Yoda gave me a mission to find Mortis."

"So, did you."

"Yes, I did. Have you picked your squad."

"Yes, I have. The squad consists of Fives, Echo, Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, and Rex."

"Master, I keep Rex, choose another."

"May I recommend Boil." said a voice from behind, Obi-Wan.

"Sure, I'll take Boil, I've worked with Boil. Both of you, can you tell them to meet me on the resolute tomorrow.

At 500 Republica

"Padme, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen."

"I told the council that we're married."

She spit out her water and screamed "Are you insane!"

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. They put me on the council and that our children will be raised by us. Also, Snips took command of the 501st and I have to take a squad to Mustafar to eliminate the Separatist leaders.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"That means we the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Yup." as Anakin claimed her lips.

Time-skip (Next Day)

"Ok, today we will be known in history that we ended the Clone Wars." said Anakin

"Ok, let's do!" shouted Jesse

"Hell yeah!" shouted Anakin

"Hell yeah!" they shouted back

"Boss, where are we heading?"

"Mustafar."


End file.
